Back from the dead
by MadPapillote
Summary: Sherlock's sister appears suddenly to tell Molly she's in a great danger : Moriarty's back and is after her. What will Sherlock do ? Sherlolly !
1. Chapter 1

When Molly Hooper entered her lab, she walked straight to her microscope, stressed by the time. That's only a few minutes later that she noticed someone was taking notes in front of her. She jumped in surprise and put off her gloves with anger. If it wasn't Sherlock Holmes, no one without a white lab shirt could enter this lab.

« - Who are you ? » she asked abruptly.

The person raised absently her head and looked straight in Molly's eyes. She dropped her mouth in front of the beauty of the young woman sat in front of her. She had very long and thick curly black hair, mesmerizing light blue green eyes, straight thin eyebrows and generous lips slightly opened in surprise along a perfect jawline. The young woman got up quickly and began to spread in excuses.

« - I'm sorry I was in my notes, I thought you've had noticed me, but that you were too busy to… Well sorry again ! said the young woman. My name is Caroline Rose, and I'm a writer. I asked Doctor Stanford if I may take notes about the job of a pathologist, as my next book is talking about it, so he told me to take you as an exemple. You're Doctor Hooper, aren't you ?

- Uh…., hesitated Molly whom Mike never told her about this Caroline Rose. Yes my name is Molly Hopper, miss Rose, but I think Mike should have let me know of your presence…

- Oh yeah ! said Caroline slapping her forehead. He gave me that note for you. »

Molly took the note and red it.

« You're in great danger, you have to hide until things come back to normal. »

Molly opened her mouth, eyebrows frowned, but Caroline Rose spoke before her :

« - You just have to stay here with me and do…things you usually do ! said Caroline in an enthusiastic voice.

- What does this note mean ? said Molly in panic.

- I think it's clear, no ? murmured Caroline to be heard only from Molly. Miss Hooper, since James Moriarty is back, you're no longer in security.

- Why ?! whispered Molly, afraid.

- Because you were the number in the equation which had make it fail. You helped Sherlock Holmes to fake his death, you're the one who made it all possible, who made it all impossible for Moriarty. And now he is back, he's not gonna miss you. He has planned things for you, and the Watson… »

But Caroline Rose had been interrupted by the opening doors of the laboratory. She came back her notes, hiding her face from the visitors with her hair.

« - Molly ! said Sherlock Holmes, accompanied by John Watson.

- Sh…Sherlock ! she said in relief. Aren't you…in prison or something else ?

- You didn't told her ?! exclaimed John.

- Nope, said Sherlock in his casual tone. This is not important, the important is…. Who's that ? » he asked pointing at the writer.

- Oh she's…a writer, who take some notes about my job ! » said Molly.

Sherlock wore a suspicious look and took some steps close to Molly and whispered something at her ear :

« - Molly, I know you well now, and I know when you're lying… »

Molly shivered in fear and almost in pleasure of feeling his breathe on her skin. Caroline Rose frowned and began to pack her stuff, and to walk out of the lab.

« - Where are you going ? Sherlock asked to the young woman

- I have to go home and sort all I wrote today, sorry for bothering. »

Suddenly, Sherlock noticed the note Caroline gave Molly some minutes before and froze. That handwriting….

« - Oh you have a home now ? » Sherlock said in a sarcastic way.

Molly and John shared an interrogative look. Since when was he familiar with strangers ? Suddenly, the young woman began to run off the room, but John Watson tried to stop her. Wrong idea.

« - John ! No ! » shouted Sherlock.

But it was too late, John was on the floor, two hands on his painful stomach while the young woman was running away from the hospital.

« - Oh for God Sake ! shouted Molly, running to John.

- I didn't see it coming, he breathed out in a whisper. I think I've been hit in the stomach.

- It's okay, Molly, Sherlock said, she just did him karate grip, she's a karateka. He will have some difficulties to breathe a few minutes, but he's gonna be okay.

- How…, stuttered Molly, do…do you know her ?

- Of course ! he said. Though it was hard to recognize her, genes don't lie. Same hair, same eyes. Her name is Caroline Rose and she…was….my sister.

- What ?! Molly said in shock. Wait…why « was » ?

- Long story, answered back Sherlock. Molly that's important since you're involved this time, so tell me ! Tell me what she told you !

- She said Moriarty had planned things for me, to take his revenge on you… And she was about to talk about the John and Mary when you came in, said Molly.

- We have to find her back ! shouted Sherlock in anger.

- What ?! said John, getting up with some difficulties.

- She knows things we want to know…, said Sherlock. We need to find her back before Moriarty does. »


	2. Chapter 2

Molly, Sherlock and John went out from Saint Barth's Hospital, almost running.

« - What do we do now ? » John asked.

« - You go home ! shouted Sherlock to cover the noise of the street. You must protect your wife and child. Mary is certainly a good…protector, but she's pregnant and you must be by her side if something happens. »

« - Okay, agreed John. What about you ? »

« - Going to search for Caroline…, he mumbled. Someone from my homeless network certainly knows where she is. »

John took a cab to go home and explained Mary what was happening. She unconsciously put a safe hand on her round belly, fearing the worst for her family.

« - Wait ! Molly said as Sherlock began to walk off St Barth's front-yard. I'm coming with you, Sherlock. »

« - Sorry ? he said with disdain. It's out of question, you would be a…burden.

« - Well, according to my observation skills, your relationship with this miss Rose isn't quite joyful, and I'd say really cold. She ran away when she saw you. She came, apparently risking her own life, to warn me about something Moriarty's planning. If I don't come with you, she won't trust you. »

Sherlock looked at her straight in the eyes and saw that strength he had seen growing during all these years. Now she was in immediate danger, she was once again ready to help him again. She had always trusted him and so he had for her. He had always cared for her even he never really showed her the way she wanted to. « That's my Molly » he thought before smiling slightly.

« - Right, he finally said, but if there is any danger, don't wait for me to tell you to run, just run. »

« - Okay. » she nodded.

They walked fast in different streets, asking some homeless if they had seen Caroline. Sherlock was glad that Molly had insisted to come, because he would have been enable to describe his own ex-sister. Molly came to ask that question while they were running on Rodney Street, next to Kings Cross.

« - I had not saw her since my eight years old, he answered. I just remember a few things about her.

« - How can this be ? » asked Molly, completely shocked.

« - Not the moment, escaped Sherlock. Oh wait a minute ! »

He stopped at the corner of a street, and walked to a beggar. He put some money off his pocket and asked her something, then gave her the money. The beggar went away as Sherlock came back to Molly. He took firmly her hand and began to run.

« - I know where she is ! he said with a serious look. There's abandoned warehouse in Crinan Street, it's reputed to be a five stars drug den. »

« - W…What ? asked Molly while running. Five stars drug den ?! »

« - Means if you pay enough, security is granted, answered Sherlock. »

« - Is she also…, asked nervously Molly, I mean, why a drug den ? Does she takes drugs ? »

« - Don't know, answered Sherlock, you'll tell me. »

« - But why does she need a security if she's a…what already ? asked Molly out of breath A karateka ? »

« - She can't fight while sleeping. » smiled Sherlock.

They finally arrived at the entrance of the warehouse, apparently not watched. The entrance wasn't that clear though, they didn't know where to begin. A man, rather tall, and rather dirty, came out from the darkness and asked them :

« - Why 're 'ya here ? What d'ya want ? There's nothin' there. »

« - I've heard there was some opium there ? asked Sherlock. My wife and I prefer to consume outside of the house. »

« - Understood…, said the man. Bu' there's nothin' of this here, so mov' on…or I call my friends… »

Molly suddenly took things in hand and raised a scalpel from her pocket to the man's throat. He didn't seem impressed though.

« - Let me get my dose or I cut your veins and you'll die of blood loss. »

The man saw the anger in Molly's eyes and knew she could be dangerous without her dose. Plus, the couple seemed to have money.

« - 'k, this way, Mister and Mrs Freaks. Opium is £200 per person, security granted. A trained' guy's watchin' over you durin' the night. »

« - Thank you, gentleman ! » Molly said with a wink to the man.

Sherlock, impressed by the courage and cold blood of the young woman took some seconds to follow her inside the warehouse.


	3. Chapter 3

It was difficult to see trough the darkness in the warehouse, so Sherlock and Molly took their phone and used them as lights. Sherlock put a finger on his lips to order Molly silence. If the guard knew they were searching for someone, they would be…well better not tell about this. Molly was hiding behind a pillar when one of the guard, armed with a gun, walked a few inches from her. She almost breathed and felt something slightly hot and soft around her waist. She turned abruptly her head and was ready to scream when a hand came gently on her mouth to shut her up.

« - Shhh…, it's me, whispered Sherlock at her ear. I've spotted someone who could help us, she's awaking. The guard has just passed, we have less than two minutes before he comes back. »

Molly nodded and Sherlock put off his hand from her mouth. They sneaked up between the mattresses and the bodies till they found a young pale girl, who could not be more than 15 years old according to a sorry Molly.

« - Elisa ? muttered Sherlock. She has a her named written on a her chain bracelet, he answered to the silent interrogations of Molly. Elisa, do you hear me ? »

« - Who're you ? » she moaned.

« - Let me speak, Molly said putting her hand on Sherlock's arm. I look for a friend, she's named Caroline Rose, do you know her ? can you tell us where she is ? »

« - Leave me alone, please… » muttered slowly Elisa.

Sherlock was ready to leave when Molly held him back, trying again.

« - The guard, Molly ! » he pressed her.

« - My name's Molly Hooper, may be she talked about me ? » she murmured to Elisa.

But the young girl had fallen asleep.

« - Molly Hooper ? » said a strong voice behind them.

Sherlock and Molly got up on their feet at light speed and prepared to run away, as they discovered this voice was the guard's one.

« - Don't move, he murmured not to wake up his « patients ». Caroline Rose paid me a plus for guiding a certain Molly Hooper to her. Are you that one ? »

Molly and Sherlock shared a stare before they both answered :

« - Yes. »

« - She's upstairs, responded the guard. The bed on the left. She has a little blue bottle of water next to her and a bag of…you know…meds. »

« - Okay, muttered gratefully Molly, thank you. »

Then the guard turned his heels and went surveilling the junkies. Sherlock and Molly dived into the darkness and took the stairs up to the next floor. It didn't took them a longs time to find Caroline as the guard's description was rather precise. Sherlock wasn't that sure it wasn't a trap from her, but no matter the danger, he had to know what she knew.

Molly bowed to her and gasped.

« - Is she…dead ? tried Sherlock with a fake interest in her health.

« - No, answered Molly. She's asleep. But look at her, she's cuddling a fluff…Sherlock, she's just a child, at least 20 years old, what does it mean ? »

« - Is she under any sort of drug ? » avoided Sherlock.

Molly osculated her carefully and took her pulse. Everything was normal but her deep sleep wasn't quite normal in itself for someone under stress like her. She sighed and then searched in the little bag of what the guard called « meds » while Sherlock was surveilling the surrounding. Molly took some little boxes from the bag and it was actually medicines. She put the light of her phone on the medicines' names and frowned. She searched for something in the bag and found it. A prescription. The name of every medicine was written on it.

« - Sherlock ! she discreetly called as he turned to her. She…Your sister…isn't under drugs, but on medication ! »

Sherlock frowned his eyebrows and took a look at the prescription. It was signed by a french psychiatrist and looked authentic. He sighed and put a hand in front of his eyes, apparently under the blow of a deep emotion - which what Molly was barely thinking he was able to do.

« - We have to take her out of here ! he said suddenly, his voice slightly shaking. We need to take her to Baker Street. »

« - But how ? murmured Molly. There are armed guards downstairs and at the exit, who have actual guns and will actually..shoot us ! »

« - So we'll have to wait for the wake up to leave unseen, he replied. We'll just have to act a bit…dizzy…tomorrow morning. »

« - You mean…, said Molly afraid of what he implied, we'll have to sleep…here ?! »

« - It's a five stars drug den ! » said Sherlock for his defense.

« - Yes…, Molly acted. But a drug den ! With people highest than the Everest ! And people with guns ! »

Sherlock shrugged and lied down on a free mattress next Caroline's. Molly sighed and lied down on the floor, wondering how she had landed here. And why. Did this girl knew things THAT important ?

After what seemed to her hours, Molly was paralyzed by fear. She was hearing sounds, moaning, voices asking for help, voices screaming. She took a discreet look at Sherlock and realized that he was looking at her. He gave her a hand and told her with a genuine smile :

« - This mattress isn't larger enough for two people, but I don't take that much space… »

Molly smiled back and came to lie down next to Sherlock, who wrapped his arms around her. She blushed, but, eyes shut, Sherlock said in a deep voice :

« - Don't misunderstand, it's just to warm you up, you're shivering from cold… »

But, if Molly was as cold as a dead corpse, she wasn't shivering because of this. Not entirely because of this. SHerlock had never shared a bed, and he ignored where the idea to ask Molly came from, but he didn't regret it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note : Well here are the interesting things ! How did Moriarty fake his death and made his return ? _

_About "untold things" : today I'll have the answer if the documents can be brought back...and if it's no i'll need a bit time to rewrite about three chapter. Sorry for the bothering ^^_

_Have a good reading_

_I don't own BBC Sherlock_

When Molly woke up, her head was resting against Sherlock's chest as he stroked slowly her messy hair.

« - Calm down, he whispered at her ear. You made a nightmare…It has strangely stopped when I took you against me… »

Molly felt uneasy and suddenly remembered where she was. She raised her head at Sherlock's eye level, and asked, slightly shaking in his arms.

« - We're still in this…place, aren't we ? »

Sherlock nodded and sighed.

« - She's not waking up…. »

« - Don't be worry about that, smiled Molly, we're gonna try to wake her up by force. She won't remember a thing and will sleep again at Baker Street. »

« - Molly ? he asked with prudence. What sort of medicines does she take ? »

« - Antidepressants, anti-psychotics, anxiolytics, sleeping pills…everything at an impressive high dose for her age… I'd say it's a medication for schizophrenia… »

« - Mmmh, mumbled Sherlock. That's quite the only thing I remember from her, her face, so sad, when she had to take those meds. I thought she would have stopped with time…. »

« - I tried… » said a melancholic soft voice from behind them.

Molly pulled away, embarrassed by her closeness to Sherlock and both of them walked to Caroline. She was barely awaken, eyes half-closed, speaking between her teeth. Sherlock sat by her side and sniffed inside the blue bottle of « water ».

« - Porto, he said. You take alcohol with your medicines ? »

« - Mmh, she answered. No guaranty I'll wake up, but it's the only way to have a good sleep. »

« - No way ! almost shouted Molly. This is too dangerous ! »

« - Know that, Miss Hooper, Caroline said. But can't help it now. »

« - Tell me, Sherlock said, taking Caroline by her shirt. Tell me what you know about Moriarty's plan ! What does he want to John and Molly ? »

« - I came to warn Molly Hooper, whispered Caroline as she slipped in a deep sleep, not you. »

Sherlock sighed. He hated his sister's ways as much as his brother's…

« - Molly ! he said suddenly to her, as if he was just realizing she was here. Help me, we have to carry her back to Baker Street. Your hair is messy….you look terrible enough to pass for a junkie. » he said looking at her seriously.

Molly gave him a dark stare and gave her arm to Caroline, still asleep. Sherlock took her stuff in his pockets and thrown away the bottle of alcohol. He shook his hair, put his scarf in disorder and unbuttoned a bit his shirt. Molly gave him an interrogative look :

« - I'm not making a strip-tease Molly, he said coldly. I'm acting a…posh junkie. Now help me. »

He took Caroline by the shoulder, and thanks to their disguise they could come out of the drug den early enough and take a cab to Baker Street.

John and Mary Watson were wordily waiting for them in the living room. When they saw how they looked, John rushed to help them carrying Caroline into Sherlock's room. The four of them looked at her sleeping painfully, Sherlock giving her back her fluff before taking a look to her prescription.

They finally came out of the room, and Mary was the one who talked first.

« - Who's she ? she said. I understood well she was your sister, she looks so much at you, but why « ex » ? And why do you think she's so important ? »

« - Long story, mumbled Sherlock in his seat. Yes she's important because she may actually know many things about Moriarty's plan against me….Molly and both of you. According to her you are in great danger…just for Moriarty's revenge. »

« - Yes but…, interrupted Molly, can't this be just a delirium due to her illness ? »

« - Nope, answered Sherlock. She wouldn't have been so methodic if it had. Moreover she takes her medication everyday which allows her to have quite a normal life. Once on her feet, she's completely lucid. »

« - For once, said a sleeping voice from behind, you're right about me. Where are my meds ? I need to take the one from the morning…. »

« - The antidepressants ? » asked John, searching in the little bag.

« - Indeed Doctor Watson. » she answered in a more lucid voice.

Caroline Rose took her meds in silence and waited a bit before sitting in John's chair. She put her hands under her chin, as her brother used to do.

« - Moriarty's not dead, she said in a low voice, looking at the floor. He used a tricked gun, which provided a big sound, but shot nothing. At least he burnt a bit his mouth. The mix of blood and brain slowly getting off his head was in fact getting out of a pouch masked in his hair, which exploded when he hit the floor. When he fell backwards, he certainly lost consciousness, that's why you thought he was dead. Once you've jumped, his men took him back and…woke him up. They made their way out of Saint Barth's and there I don't know how he came, like you, into exil. You made a mistake Sherlock…you didn't take his pulse. »

« - I dismantled his network ! » defended Sherlock.

« - While you were busy with his previous network, said Caroline, he was recruiting a new one. And not among the most brilliant snipers or assassins. But in psychiatric asylums. »

« - How do you…, began Molly in shock.

« - I've seen everything, miss Hooper, continued Caroline. I was in one of worst asylum you could imagine in the world. Collective rooms, one shower per week, big amount of sleeping drugs, agression, hate, murders sometimes… Actually it was a prison. On day, Moriarty came, in a grey tuxedo, a charming look on his face. I immediately recognized him. »

« - How ? » interrupted Sherlock.

« - Mycroft, she answered simply. He gave me regular informations about what was happening in our family and in London. That's…a bit ironical but it was his fault, if I was in prison. He tried to make pass in England but my…parents…found me back and sent me there. They are french, and well me too, and the asylum was in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't not locate it on a map. Well, let's get back to Moriarty, she abruptly said. He asked the most brillant criminal minds in this prison, well…the less chemically lobotomized, ready to help him in exchange of freedom and a certain amount of money. When he asked me, I saw the opportunity to learn more, and to get closer to him… »

« - Caroline, said Sherlock naming her for the first time. No one become close to Moriarty. »

« - I did, cut Caroline. Don't look at me like this, I never killed anyone… »

« - Almost… » whispered Sherlock, according her a cold stare.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note : Why Sherlock had been so harsh with his own sister ? Here is the answer !_

_Soon next chapter ! Hope you'll like it :)_

_I don't own BBC Sherlock_

« - Don't pay attention to him, said suddenly Jon Watson, putting an arm around his wife. Why us ? What does he wants to our family ? »

Caroline's eyes were full of tears. Apparently the cold remark of her brother had touched her.

« - Well, she said with a trembling voice. He wants to burn Sherlock, not him, but everything he loves. As his dear Watson. And as the person who mattered the most, for simple revenge. Molly, Moriarty had no idea how much you counted for my brother. And no one did, even you. That's why the number one Moriarty's target is you, Molly Hooper. »

Molly took some steps back, trembling of fear.

« - Molly ? » asked Mary in concern.

« - I…knew the consequences, she said to Sherlock. Helping you. But don't get me wrong, I don't want to be a burden for you so… I'll handle this myself. If you try to help, you'll be in the same situation than three years ago, right ? So..I'll be fine. » she said before running out from Baker Street.

« - Is she stupid ? asked blankly Caroline. If she has no security, she will…

« - No…said the low voice of Sherlock. She's caring. Something you can't understand Caroline…

« - I do care ! exclaimed the young woman. You didn't change Sherlock ! You would prefer send me back to my parents than let me see my real parents ! Well… I learnt not to care about this. I leave. Thank you for the medicines and the fluff. »

« - You're leaving ? frowned Sherlock. In a five stars drug den again ? »

« - Almost, giggled the young woman. At Mycroft's. »

« - He hates you as much as me…, rejected Sherlock. He won't accept. »

« - I don't…., said Caroline, closing the door behind her. I still love you and hope one day you'll forgive me. »

The silence came back in the living room.

« - Sherlock ! shouted John. Go after them ! Molly needs evident protection from you and your sister is in great trouble !

« - I agree for Molly, said Sherlock. She shall move in Baker Street tomorrow… »

The silence filled back the entire room, and then a shocked Mary shouted :

« - Sherlock ! Your SISTER ! What's the problem with her ? »

« - She IS NOT my sister. » groaned Sherlock, avoiding their stare.

« - Tell us Sherlock, Mary said, we're losing time… Didn't you think that if she had betrayed Moriarty she will be his target too ? »

« - Ok, he said taking his violin. My sister is the youngest of the Holmes family. She was Mummy's little girl and she was always ready to help my brother and I in our experiments. She was the one whom…I told my secrets…because I knew she wouldn't repeat it to anyone. But one day she began to have hysteria crisis. She was about eight years old when she was diagnosed a serious schizophrenia. The doctors explained that she will need medicines to live a quite normal life. But with the time we deduced that the doctors had put her into a chemical camisole, so we…decided to create a better medication for her. But she didn't gave us enough time. One day she made a massive pursuit crisis, and drudged all of us with a big amount of sedatives. Then she took a bag, some money and she left the house. She betrayed us. All of us who trusted her. We warned the police but she had all prepared and was declared dead after the police found a big amount of her blood in a car. Our parents were devastated, as we were. As I worn my mourning, Mycroft never believe that Caroline could have commit a suicide, or simply have disappeared. Once he told me he had found her in a psychiatric hospital under the name of Caroline Rose. Here I don't know anything else. »

Then, Sherlock began to play a sad music to the violin and John and Mary stayed with him, understanding his grief.

While in the street, Molly was running home, she froze seeing someone sat on the edge of her door. The person got up uneasily and came slowly to Molly, raising her hands to show she was unarmed.

« - Who's there ? » asked a scared Molly.

« - It's me…, said a broken voice, it's just me, Caroline…. »

« - Wh…What are you doing here ? » Molly asked.

« - I…, began Caroline, looking at the floor. I lied. I'm not going to Mycroft's. He's away for a week. I don't know where to go and… I wanted to see you in private. Promise I won't harm you, I never harm people…not on purpose at least… » she said with tears falling from her beautiful green eyes.

Molly stayed in front of her a minute, not knowing what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note : Here is Caroline's own version. I've got news for "untold things" ! I'll know tomorrow if the data can be brought back. So everyone, cross fingers please ! Also, bringing those datas back will cost me an arm so...don't forget to review ;)_

_Hope you'll like this chapter, where we understand better Sherlock's attitude in front of his sister. Tell me if you like :D_

_I don't own BBC Sherlock !_

Caroline was cuddling her fluff slowly as Molly was making her some tea. The silence was punctuated by Caroline's little sobbing. Molly was completely helpless, not knowing what to say. But this was arranged by Caroline who broke the silence first :

« - I didn't mean to find my brother back in fact…, she said, looking in the void. My goal was you. To warn you. I came back to London yesterday and ran away from Moriarty into your laboratory. It's a question of time before he find me but don't worry, I made him believe I'm in a drug den, somewhere in London. »

« - Thank you for what you have done for me, Molly said, bringing the tea. But I still don't understand why me ? and not John first ? »

« - I knew you were the first target so I proceeded by order, she said methodically. Moreover…I knew you would tell Sherlock and Sherlock would tell John. I just had to disappear before Sherlock showed up, but I kinda…slipped on this part. »

« - But…, mumbled Molly while sipping her tea, why avoiding your brother ? »

« - I'm ill… »

« - Schizophrenia ? » asked Molly.

« - Sort of, answered unsurely Caroline. About ten years ago I had a big crisis…I left home. What I didn't know is that a certain amount of my blood had been taken from me during my visits at the hospital. Apparently it had been used to fake my death, spread in a random car. What I didn't know either was that people were waiting for me. They kidnapped me during the night… »

« - Wait…What ?! Molly interrupted with shock.

« - A couple of french psychiatrists wanted to study on me. They adopted me and raised me in a french psychiatric private clinic. Mycroft found me there during his researches…

« - W…Why didn't he brought you back in London ? asked Molly.

« - He tried, but it didn't work because I was legally Mr and Mme Rose's daughter, and it would have been kidnapping. The Rose are pretty influent in the political french circle. They put me into prison, a psychiatric one, one of the worst in France, and there Mycroft's men regularly gave me informations. And among those informations were Moriarty. When I began to work for him, it was simple, I had just to observe people and make rapports. Then he remarked me. He replaced my medication by placebos without telling me and I became terribly ill. He used me like this. He used my intelligence, my beauty, to fool persons and I began to harm people. As I said, not on purpose, but because I was in a constant crisis. Moriarty began to…I'd say trust me even if he doesn't trust anyone. But because he had me under his control, he could manipulate me and tell me everything. »

Molly was looking at her with eyes wide opened.

« - But…, she finally said, how did you…rebel ? »

Caroline swallowed hard and continued :

« - I became aware something was wrong with my medication, and Moriarty was reassuring me on that. Knowing him and what he had done to Sherlock, I knew he had tricked my meds so one day, pretexting a crisis, I went secretly to the doctor and explained him everything. He gave me that prescription - she pointed at her medication bag - and I began to take back my meds. It was hard at the beginning but Moriarty had been fooled by my actress talents. I knew everything of his plan, I was the one who was constantly tortured, but the one who knew. The day we cale back to London I ran from my position to you. You know the following events… »

Molly nodded. She went to the kitchen to wash the cups of tea and asked the question which burned her lips :

« - Why does Sherlock hates you ? »

Caroline was lying on the sofa, the head resting against the soft pillows.

« - Because he never heard about this story. He thought I denied my own family and was adopted on purpose. Mycroft knows, he has ever knew, but Sherlock….was loving me too much to face the reality. Moreover, my parents ignore everything about it too and they think their daughter had died. Telling them what I've been through, would only hurt them more and more. »

Molly smiled slightly. This girl was so soft, so nice, for someone who had lived the worse.

« - I think…I think Sherlock should know the truth…, Molly said, sitting next to her. And I think your parents too… »

« - Mycroft promised me to tell nothing during my time in France to prevent them from doing something…stupid. Now my mission is over, I think I'll go to my parent's. With Mycroft. »

« - And what about Sherlock ? » Molly said, worried.

Caroline giggles discreetly. This miss Hooper had only this name in her mouth.

« - I think…, she began. I think I'll tel him take care of the Watson and you before distracting him with me. This is the most important, no ?

« - Ye..yeah…, sighed Molly. You know he was…really touched by the fact you were still taking your medication. »

« - Hahahaha, laughed Caroline. You misunderstood miss Hooper, he has always hated seeing me taking these meds…About meds, it's time for me to take those from the night… »

« - Tell me one last thing, interrupted Molly before she fell asleep. How did you became a karateka ? »

« - When I was still a Holmes… ,answered Caroline. My parents wanted me to do some sport, so I chose something…useful. »

« - Why didn't use it against your aggressors ? » asked a last time Molly.

« - Even a good karateka can't do anything when she is eight years old and drugged with a syringe in the neck before just moving a finger… »

« - I see, Molly said with a sorry look on her face. Good night. »

Molly went to her room and let the door open to surveil Caroline. She was dead of fear. Of what will happen if Moriarty took her. But she didn't regret it. She helped Sherlock because he needed, because she counted, because she was the one who mattered. But was it real ? If Sherlock didn't prevent her from going home, maybe he wasn't really worried about her, maybe she didn't counted that much ?


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note : Well we'll wait for #221back ! And today I know if my EHD is dead or not, so if i'll have to rewrite "untold things"...I'll tell you as soon as I know ! Cross fingers for me !_

_Here is the next part ! Hope you'll like it :)_

_I don't own BBC Sherlock _

Molly was suddenly awaken by her door slamming opened. She abruptly got up and screamed when she saw a silhouette in the edge of the door. Ready to trough a lamp to her, the silhouette blocked her arm and told her :

« - Follow me to Baker Street. You're moving in. NOW. » said Sherlock's voice.

Molly put the lamp on the floor and took a few things in a luggage. She put Toby into his cage as Sherlock looked at him in disdain. She suddenly turned to Sherlock and kicked him out of the room.

« - I need to change ! I can't wander in the streets in pyjamas ! »

Sherlock nodded and took a look at the living room. No traces of Moriarty. He looked for cameras, microphones, but nothing. He came into Molly's bedroom without knocking, to see if it was the same here. He didn't heard her shouting after him while she was in underwear, and while the vision was pretty delightful, he was occupied on something way more important than the pleasure of the eyes. He walked on the bed, as Molly put her pants and shirt, looking at him with curiosity. He looked closely at the picture of a kitten on the wall and said :

« - Changing mind, stay here, it's safe. »

« - Uh ? Molly blinked. Why ? »

« - There's a microphone in this photo, he muttered to her ear. Ready ? Leaving now. Cab is waiting. »

« - Uh…, Molly said, Okay… »

They both walked off the house, Molly closing the door while Sherlock came into the cab. While on the road, Molly took a look to Sherlock.

« - When she talks about you, your sister looks worried. » she said while looking at him.

« - Molly…, Sherlock said annoyed, remember what I told you about making conversation ? »

« - You look worried, continued Molly. When you think your friends are in danger. »

Sherlock gave her a surprised look.

« - All isn't on you shoulders, continued Molly on a serious tone. Friends can protect themselves. »

« - And my friends are in danger because of me. » cut Sherlock.

« - No. » Molly said, sure of herself.

Sherlock frowned while looking at her, trying to deduce her. This woman didn't stop to surprise him.

« - They made the choice to protect you, they made this choice because they love you. » Molly said looking straight in his eyes.

« - Molly… » Sherlock said regretfully.

« - Sherlock, love isn't a chemical defect found on the loosing side, as you think. It's a strong chemical reaction which makes you able to move mountains to protect your loved ones. »

Sherlock held her stare. He was breathless. He didn't see where she was wrong, so he deduced HE was wrong. However, with Irene Adler, he demonstrated he was right.

« - Molly, he explained, I'm not able to love… »

« - Oh yes you are ! laughed Molly. I know you love John, Mary, Greg, Mrs Hudson, already the future Watson's baby, and even your sister…. »

Sherlock blinked.

« - Wait..What ? he said suddenly. Did…did she spend the night at your's ? »

Molly nodded with a smile.

« - She told me how much you loved her when you was a child…, she said smiling. There's no shame on that, Sherlock. And it's normal for you to still love her ! The conflict in your head must stop. You must FOCUS ! »

On this word, Sherlock jumped on his seat, remembering the way Molly used to make him focus in his mind palace. Of course he still loved his sister… He just hated himself for not having succeeded on keeping her safe at home when he was a child. He knew however a part of his sister's story was escaping to him, and he knew Mycroft was the origin of this lack of informations.

But still, he needed to focus.

« - I think you'll be in security at Baker Street…even if Moriarty used to come…time to time… »

« - What ?! » whispered Molly.

« - Don't worry, he told her with one of his fake smile, Mrs Hudson will keep an eye on you while I'll be investigating. »

« - Mrs Hudson ?! said Molly in disbelief. But.. »

She was interrupted by the cab which stopped in front of the 221B Baker Street, and by something more…enjoyable. Sherlock kissed her cheek and said in a low tone :

« - I was making jokes. It's curious to see you still don't think you're not among my loved ones… »

Sherlock got out of the cab as Molly did, a bit pinky.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note : Hello everyone ! Here is the new chapter ! Hope you'll like it ;) By the way, my external hard drive isn't...recuperable...there are some JPEG and DOC localized but it's too damaged... So be a little more patient for "Untold Things", the time I rewrite two chapters. Thank you very much for your concern and your participation :)_

_Have a good reading and let me know if you liked it :)_

_I don't own BBC Sherlock_

It wasn't in his habits, but Sherlock hesitated. They were both in the living room, Molly handing her luggage, and looking curiously at Sherlock. He was mentally walking in the whole apartment, looking for the safest place for Molly. Suddenly, he took the luggage from Molly's hand and put it into his room.

« - There, he said. You'll sleep there. »

« - Wait…What ? » Molly said with surprise.

« - You'll take my bed, he finally said. I'll sleep in the couch, it's in the middle of the living room. You'll sleep open door, like this I can see if someone comes in the room. If I say run, run. »

Molly was a bit disillusioned, thinking she had a chance to sleep in Sherlock's arms, but he was just taking care of her security, nothing more.

« - You…won't sleep, will you ? she asked nervously.

« - Nope. » he answered.

Molly suddenly realized.

« - I should be at work ! » she said running out of the apartment.

But Sherlock stopped her, taking firmly her wrist.

« - There's already a fake Molly doing your job. One of Mycroft's man…woman… Mike Stanford knows about it and will be our ally. »

« - Ooo…Okay, stuttered Molly. But what do I do now ? »

« - No one must know you're at Baker Street. Except from John, Mary and Mycroft. »

« - What about your sister ? asked curiously Molly. If Mycroft tells her… »

« - You must fear nothing about Caroline, answered sadly Sherlock. If she has a quality, it's to keep things silent. »

Molly bit her lower lip. She knew everything and however she didn't feel the right to tell him the whole story. It was Caroline's to do so.

« - What's wrong ? » frowned Sherlock, looking at her.

« - Oh nothing, Molly said with precipitation, I just wondered if….if…if uh…if Toby will be okay here ! »

« - T…Toby ? asked Sherlock in disbelief. Isn't that the name of…your ex-fiancé ? »

Molly slapped her forehead and sighed. She gave a dark stare to Sherlock and pointed at the little cage at her feet.

« - It's my cat's name ! she shouted. My ex's name was Tom ! »

Sherlock took a step back, a bit afraid of a little slapping from Molly because of his mistake.

« - I have too many things to remember, he explained casually, I have to erase some…and your ex's name was a good thing to erase, no ? Well your cat's was a collateral incident…. »

Molly giggled and sat on the couch, letting Toby out from his cage. The cat immediately came to Sherlock's legs to rub on it.

« - Oh that's cute ! Molly said. Toby makes a hug to uncle Sherlock ! »

« - No he is just marking his territory on…my legs…meaning I'm part of his now, I'm full of cat's pheromones… So there's no uncle Sherlock. Understood ? »

Molly shyly nodded. She just wanted to light up the atmosphere which was quite loud. But apparently « this is not your area » thought Molly, remembering Sherlock's own words years ago.

She took a minute to observe the little apartment. Her's will miss her. Certainly Mycroft Holmes' men had put a fake Molly in it to keep it occupied. She sighed. What was she going to do ? Kept hidden in Sherlock's apartment. Enable to do anything to protect herself. That's not what her father had taught her. As if reading her mind, which was quite easy because of the face she was making, Sherlock put a hand on her shoulder. He hesitated a long time before doing this, wondering if it was something friendly.

« - Molly, he said in a low voice, turning her face to his. I'm going to ask you something hard. One more time I need you. Not to protect me this time but to protect…everyone…even if I don't really care of everyone. I need you to be the bait to bring us Moriarty. »

Molly blinked.

« - But why did you put everything into place to protect me if I have to be the bait, I don't understand… »

« - Moriarty won't be fooled by our fake Moll, he explained, he will search for you, hunt you…He knows Caroline went to see you first, so he will hunt you first. »

Molly was trembling of fear. Noticing this, Sherlock sat down close to her and held her in his arms. Molly suddenly stopped breathing. Sherlock was doing…what ?! When she noticed she was trembling like a cocktail shaker, she hung on his clothes and clenched her teeth. Her father taught her to be strong, she wasn't going to miss her word to him.

« - Uh…, said suddenly Sherlock. I'm not used to that positing so uh… »

But Molly tightened her embrace and told him :

« - Come on ! This isn't the torture, even for a high functioning sociopath, to calm someone. »

Sherlock never answered to that. They finally parted and the ringtone of the phone rang trough the whole apartment. Sherlock and Molly frowned and the detective took the phone to his ear.

« - Sherlock Holmes speaking. » he said.

The voice which came from the phone iced Sherlock and Molly's blood.

« - Not even changing your hone number, the voice said. How boring… Oh by the way, good morning miss Hooper, of shall I say dear Molly, did you miss me ? See you sooner than expected. »

And then he hung up, letting the sound of the tonality fulling the apartment, letting Molly out of breath. However, a strange smile was on Sherlock's mouth.

« - Moriatry » he murmured before hanging up himself.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note : Soooo sorry for being so late, the week-end has been a bit full, I had a lot of work, and this week too ! For "untold things" I guess I'm gonna rewrite the missing parts because my hard drive isn't...repairable. So I'm so sad... But well life goes on and here is the new chapter ! Enjoy and review :D _

« - Moriarty's coming, Sherlock said. I don't know when I don't know where, but he's going to appear himself to abduct you. »

Molly swallowed hard and stuttered :

« - Okkkay…and what will we do to…well to prevent this ? »

« - Nothing ! » turned Sherlock to her with a great smile.

Molly could not say a word about this. She trusted Sherlock and accepted to be the bait, but…she didn't except things were going this far…. Sherlock approached her slowly and sat next to her.

« - We will push him to the mistake, like the last time. » he explained.

« - How ? » asked Molly.

« - Friendship is the clue, he explained. I know that sounds quite….weird from me but… I do…like you as a friend, but…he doesn't know what it means. For him it means I'm ready to die for you. »

« - And you are ? » asked Molly shyly.

Sherlock gave her a surprised look and continued :

« - We will give us another version of friendship. He will certainly menace to kill you and… I'll try to act differently to what he expects me to do. »

« - Which means ? » Molly asked, feared of the answer.

« - Which means we will make him think I'll let you die. » Sherlock answered quickly.

« - Sorry, stuttered Molly, but what ?! »

« - Did you hear what I've been saying miss Hooper ? said Sherlock, tired about the discussion. I said « we will make him think » which means we won't do it in reality… »

« - Yeah I got that part, said an irritated Molly, thank you Sherlock. No I was wondering about « let him think I'll let you die »… And what if he really kills me ? »

Sherlock stopped breathing. His heart was pounding in his chest. « What if he actually kills her ? » he thought.

« - Caroline could helps us, you know ? » said abruptly Molly after a silent moment.

Sherlock turned his heels, took his scarf and coat and left without a word, apparently furious. Molly sighed and saw that he had forgotten his precious phone. But instead of running at him to give him, she decided to give a call to the one who could help them. But Molly doubted she had a phone so she tried Mycroft's as he was accompanying her at their parent's cottage.

« - Hello brother dear, a voice said in the phone. I'd say you'd like to apologize to someone ? »

« - No uh, Molly said slowly, it's not Sherlock, it's Molly, Molly Hooper. »

« - Oh Miss Hooper ? said a surprised Mycroft. Are you worried about your protection ? I can assure you there will be no prob… »

« - Sherlock told me about your plan to make me abducted by Moriarty. » Molly cut.

« - Oh…, Mycroft said with disdain. My brother should keep his mouth shut, even for a stupid crush ! »

« - Sorry, what ? » repeated Molly after a few seconds.

« - Ah Miss Hooper ! exclaimed finally Mycroft. Listen, the least you know, the best you are, okay ? »

« - I already know too much I guess, responded Molly with strength. I want to speak to Caroline. Now. »

« - I see, said Mycroft seriously. It will be a bit complicated since she's under a strict protection program as an ex…colleague of Moriarty. You cannot talk to her for the moment. »

« - Means she's sleeping ? » asked Molly.

« - Means she's sleeping. » answered Mycroft before hanging up.

Molly looked a few seconds to the phone and decided to put it back on the table. She was wondering why Sherlock had let it here, and why it wasn't password protected. He suddenly came back, putting off his coat and scarf and sat up in his chair. Suddenly Molly realized.

« - Where you actually behind the door listening to my conversation with your brother ? » she said abruptly.

« - And you call that a conversation ! » mocked Sherlock.

« - Do…Don't change the subject ! » Molly stuttered.

« - My sister's informations might be vital for our plan, he explained in a low voice, and she won't reveal it only to a person she trusts. Means not me. Means you and… »

But he was interrupted by a moaning ringtone from his phone.

« - Your phone again ? asked shyly Molly. It's been a while since… »

Sherlock got up suddenly from his seat and rushed to the phone. He red the text and frowned.

« - What is it saying ? Molly asked. Who is it ? »

« - Let's have dinner. » Sherlock responded.

« - Sorry ? » blushed Molly.

« - That's the text, Sherlock explained. Let's have dinner. It's from a woman. THE woman. »

« - Is it a…good sign ? » asked Molly a bit disturbed.

« - I dunno… » responded Sherlock, looking away with a grin.

« - Is she…, Molly tried. Is she the woman I helped you make disappear ? Irene Adler ? »

« - Mmh, confirmed Sherlock. And she could be working for us as well as for Moriarty. Only Caroline knows… »

« - Mycroft said she was sleeping, so… » continued Molly.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows. It was still early in the morning, maybe it was true. Or maybe Mycroft did take his big brother role too much intensively.

« - Your…, began Molly, looking away from Sherlock's piercing stare. Your brother mentioned me as « a stupid crush »… What does it mean ? »

« - Nothing, answered Sherlock too fast. Random bitterness I suppose. »

And Sherlock went on his computer while thinking : « Oh no, Molly Hooper, you're not a stupid crush. You're way more than that… »


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note : To make me forgiven, here is another chapter for you ! Hope you'll like it and don't forget to review :D it's a lot of pleasure to read what you think. _

_Today I have a lot of work so I can't rewrite "untold things", well the missing chapters, but I'd say friday would be a good day for it ^^ sorry for the waiting. _

When Molly woke up, she gone downstairs - as she was sleeping in John's previous bedroom - in pyjamas to take a breakfast. She doubtfully thought she was going to see that scene. Sherlock Holmes, his shirt off, sipping tea in front of a beautiful black haired woman wearing his shirt. Molly dropped her jaw and thought about returning to her bedroom to change, but Sherlock had decided other way.

« - Molly ! he exclaimed without turning to her. May I introduce you the woman you certainly already know as Irene Adler ? »

Molly froze as Irene Adler lifted her blue stare to her figure.

« - And this is certainly miss Molly Hooper ! » she said, getting up from the sofa.

She turned around her like a eagle observing his pray, looking at her from head to feet. Then she had a little mocking laugh, that Molly found very irritating, and returned to seat on Sherlock's armchair.

« - So she's the little mouse you want to protect, Mister Holmes ? Why ? She's quite ordinary and don't seem to have any particular…skills… »

Molly couldn't move. Someone half-naked was insulting her and had apparently slept with Sherlock during the night she had past at the 221B. Sherlock turned to her face, so close. Molly held a breath.

« - I helped you once, he said in a low voice, almost not hearable for Molly. Why do you came here, with Moriarty free ? »

« - Because…, she answered at his ear. Brain is the new sexy, remember ? And…the criminal consultant is so much more clever than you… But…I really want to posses the ones you love for being the one you really love…And you know what I mean when I say love. »

Sherlock felt the anger raising in him. So Moriarty had send her here to tease him, as usual. She wanted to use him…again. And knowing his weakness toward her, he knew he would certainly fall into her trap. She suddenly got up and put shoes on. She took Sherlock's coat and went away with a malicious stare to Molly, who just thought it was time to shut her mouth. After what it seemed an eternity, Molly moved to the kitchen to drink a cup of tea, but Sherlock's hand interrupted her. He pointed at a cup ready for her, still hot. Molly wanted to thank but she had lost all her strength with the visit of Irene Adler. She avoided Sherlock's interrogative stare and began to drink her tea.

« - I found her on the sofa, sleeping, completely naked. She kinda..borrowed my shirt. Coming back. Put another one. »

Molly went to seat on the sofa where Irene Adler was some minutes ago. She felt her warmth, but felt also the coldness of her heart. Apparently she desired to posses Sherlock, and this one was not really against…well that's what she thought. When he came back with a new shirt, he stared at Molly and told her :

« - This woman is dangerous, Molly. Now we know she's among Moriarty's web. And that she is apparently her… client, to put us down.

« - But…, stuttered Molly. Why ? I helped her faking her death and she wants to…eliminate me ?

« - Because she's THE woman, the dominatrix. She happens to have some ….sentiments…toward me and apparently she wants me for herself so she wants to get rid of my friends or loved ones. And for this she wants the help of Moriarty. But she's intelligent, she certainly has planned Moriarty would not let me into her hands. Now he uses her to get rid of me, she's no more her client. It's a matter of revenge between Moriarty and I. »

Molly nodded. Sherlock was speaking coldly, but she was seeing his hands shaking. And she didn't know if it was from excitement or anger.

« - What's wrong ? she finally said. I mean… I got what's happening, but you're worried about something else, aren't you ? »

Sherlock turned to her, surprised. His icy eyes softened when he saw the concern in her eyes.

« - They didn't speak of John, he said. I hope he's okay. And Mary, and the baby and… »

« - Sherlock ? smiled Molly. They're okay, they would have called if… »

« - And if they couldn't ? What if they were in danger ? »

« - You mean…if Irene Adler's coming was just a diversion ? » panicked Molly.

« - Perhaps… » muttered Sherlock while taking his phone.

_** « - Come at BSt now. Bring Mary too. SH »**_

The answer put a what seemed years to Sherlock to come, and Molly was soften by his reaction toward John.

_**« - On my way. How's Molly ? JW »**_

_** « - DIdn't ask. SH »**_

« - By the way ! exclaimed Sherlock with one of his brightest fake smile. How are you, Molly ? »

« - Wh…? frowned Molly. You don't ask such questions Sherlock… »

« - Oh…, Sherlock said. Well I think the next step is resting on your shoulders Molly Hooper. We shall call Ca…my sister. »

Molly smiled a bit, seeing he was accepting a bit she was part of the family and that, maybe, he didn't have all the clues to understand his sister's story. She knew it was Caroline's to tell the story but Molly felt so sorry to see Sherlock's sorrow for a fake story. She frowned suddenly.

« - Sherlock…, she said in a painful voice. You keep using me… I thought after…all of this, we could be sincere to each other and… »

She stopped, feeling warm and soft lips on her cheek, and a hand caressing her neck.

« - It's like this, Molly Hooper…,he softly said. I mean it, all of it. »

Molly shivered when she felt his skin against hers and took the phone he had unlocked for her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note : As promised, "Untold Things" is going on, so "Back from the dead" :) Here is a sad chapter for Molly...But well, you'll see :)_

_Please have a good reading :)_

« - Still Miss Hooper I suppose ? » said Mycroft's voice.

« - Yes I…. » answered Molly

« - My brother's phone is password protected and, without insulting your intelligence, I think that you're not able to break it. So I guess he did for you and that he is actually listening to this conversation so, I ask you, Miss Hooper, why not directly my brother ? »

« - I…, began Molly in an unsure tone. I need to speak to Caroline Rose right now. No, I mean…I mean « we » need to talk to her but… »

« - But Sherlock is a big coward ? Able to face the worse dragon of the world, but enable to make excuses to his own little sister… »

« - No Sherlock just let me do ! said the low voice of Molly. Hum, sorry. I don't think it's cowardliness, but we will have time to discuss about that later, don't you think ? Hey Sherlock ! Give me back that phooooone ! »

« - Mycroft, said the voice of Sherlock. It's really important, we need to speak to Caroline about the role of Irene Adler in Moriarty's plan. »

« - Irene Adler ?! shouted Mycroft in a reasonable tone but surprised. She's bloody dead, Sherlock ! »

« - Weeeeeell… » answered Sherlock.

« - Sherlock, when will you stop acting as a child ?! said an irritated Mycroft. Well I guess this is the role of the dragon slayer….saving the princess ? »

« - I think we'll need to protect her again…, said Sherlock. That's why we need to speak to Caroline. »

« - You're bloody insane ! » rejected Mycroft.

« - Wait wait wait ! said the voice of Molly. What if it's me ? I swear I won't…hurt her in anyway… »

There was a long silence full of interferences in the phone and low not understandable voices until :

« - Miss Hooper ? » said a weak girl voice.

« - Caroline ? asked Molly. Oh my ! You're safe and sound, we…we were worried you know… »

« - You maybe, responded Caroline, but I doubt for Sherlock. He's way too afraid of me to worry. Mycroft told me it was urgent, so what do you need Molly ? »

« - Do you know Irene Adler ? » asked Molly.

Sherlock and her waited for the answer expectantly.

« - She is one of the puppets Moriarty's using, finally said Caroline. Her role, according to Moriarty, is to put down Sherlock into her power, by anyway, and to get rid of his loved ones in a manner he wouldn't care a bout them while he would care about Adler. I don't know if t's clear… I took my sleeping pills so… »

« - If I understood well, resumed Molly. She will have to charm Sherlock to make him forget about his friends while Moriarty abduct them ? And then what ? »

« - If she succeeds, he will actually reward her, giving her the protection she needs by all the ways possible… considering controlling Holmes brothers isn't an option anymore. If she fails, no ones will be able to protect her anymore, not even Sherlock I'm afraid. Not once again. We're arriving, call me back at the cottage's number if you need me. »

« - But…! exclaimed Molly. Uh, she hang up… »

Sherlock took back his phone and put back the password protection before putting it in his pocket. Then he paused and put his fingers under his lower lip, and started to think. He was using the fact he had put everything into place to save Irene Adler to play on the affective balance she may have awaken in his. He opened his eyes and looked at Molly who were just rubbing her shoulders because of coldness. Sentiment was a chemical defect found on the losing side, that's what he told Adler in front of his brother, but what he really thought now was what Molly had told him. He had ever trusted Molly, and now more than ever.

« - So ? she asked abruptly. When do I began to do the bait ? »

« - Already done…, thought Sherlock out loud. Moriarty thinks we're kind of…lo…vers. That we are close, very close, since I trusted you with my life. And he has predicted that this closeness will be useful as well for him as a point of pressure, as for Irene Adler as a person to eliminate from my surrounding. »

Molly slightly blushed as the idea of them being lovers, but she remained calm because….she had had the habit to think about it.

« - Moriarty knows I'm not the type to have a girlfriend…or to act like everyone, so we don't need to act the perfect lo….vers, to fool him, just keep on the usual thing, with one or two things added. »

« - Which sort of things ? » asked a worried Molly.

Sherlock was searching his words when suddenly Mary and John entered the room. John ran to Molly and touched her skin.

« - Mary, he spoke slowly, would you please put the heating on? She's freezing. Molly ? Are you okay ? »

« - Oh John ! she said like waking up from a dream. Yeah, I'm…okay, I'm just uh…the bait… »

« - What ? Mary said when she was over with the heating. Sherlock is it true ? »

« - It's not his fault ! defended Molly. It's Mycroft's plan after all, right ? »

« - Nope…, said Sherlock in a sorry and so sincere voice. It's mine. I'm sorry, Molly Hooper. »

John took Sherlock by the collar and shook him.

« - It's Molly ! he shouted. Are you completely insane ?! »

« - Would you prefer it was your family ? » shouted back Sherlock.

John let Sherlock own and breathed hard, knowing the detective was right. Mary came to hug her husband and smiled to Sherlock. Molly finally get out of her seat and told :

« - Hum, just going to the bathroom, 'k ? »

John smiled at her and she practically ran to the loo. She locked the door and looked at her reflect in the mirror.

« - Don't cry, she murmured to her reflect. Dad wouldn't have wanted that, would he ? You do trust Sherlock, right ? And it's for saving your life, right ? So, you're making the bait… To finally protect the Watson… and not you. You have always been the tool, not the purpose… »


	12. Chapter 12

_Autho'rs note : Sorry for the delay, I was concentrated on re-writing "untold things" ! But here it is, the new chapter ! Hope you'll like it, enjoy reading !_

« - And what could possibly makes you think that ? » a muttering baritone voice said trough the door. It wasn't a diversion, was it ? »

« - No ? » murmured Molly in front of her reflect.

« - No, confirmed Sherlock. I know I ask you too much one more time, but this time I'm afraid I can't avoid it… »

Molly sighed and sat on the floor. In theory Sherlock was right, but for sentiments, he was far from understanding a simple thing of what she could feel on that precise moment.

« - C…Caroline told something about the Watson, tried Molly, and for the moment this is strangely too calm. I mean for me, Irene Adler came as soon as I had moved in… »

« - Remember last Christmas ? » deviated Sherlock.

Molly raised her eyebrows and looked interrogatively at the bathroom's door.

« - Sorry what ? she asked. Yeah I remember, it wasn't quite marking though… Well that was before I learned you killed someone… »

Sherlock remained silent a few seconds and then told in a lower voice :

« - This last Christmas I took John and Mary to my parent's cottage. I know it's not really Christmas, but I think we have enough reasons to go back there. »

Molly jumped on this sentence, and unlocked the door.

« - You mean…to see Caroline ? » she asked.

Sherlock came into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

« - Why do you want to see her so much ? » he asked as he sat next to her.

Molly searched her words carefully.

« - When my father was…dying…, she said looking at Sherlock's reaction. I felt helpless. When you asked for my help to fake your death I felt useful, but after, I was in the shadow, I couldn't help you anymore. And then you appeared again, and I was useful again. Why ? Because your sister needs me… I know you'll say it's a fake interpretation due to sentimentalism, but… »

« - No… » Sherlock cut.

Molly frowned and looked at him in shock while he was stroking her cheek.

« - I am a high functioning sociopath and I faked my death to save a friend…see the paradox ? So I can understand the stupi…the oddness of your obsession to save people around you. »

Molly nodded and wished Sherlock's soft hand stayed a bit more against her skin. But though she didn't make a move to encourage him so he got up and helped her doing so too.

« - You'll be out of the woman's reach at my parent's cottage and… » he began, getting out of the bathroom.

« - I won't hide ! » Molly almost shouted in indignation.

« - Oh no ! said Sherlock pushing her out of the bathroom. You're the bait, remember ? »

« - But it will pu in danger all your family ! exclaimed Molly. Especially Caroline who is a traitor for Moriarty ! »

« - And this will make a bunch of baits ! » said Sherlock with a malicious smile for her.

The Watson rushed to Molly to if she was okay, if Sherlock « hasn't been an arse with her…at least too much », and what was happening.

Sherlock explained everything about Caroline, and John shouted at him for not calling him to check her prescription but Molly defended it was an authentic prescription.

« - I'm a bloody doctor ! shouted John for the hundred time (at least). You should have called me instead of taking Molly…I mean MOLLY, a young woman clear on herself, sensitive, in a drug den ?! And I don't care how many stars it has so shut up ! »

« - You had to stay with your wife and…even if she can defend herself, she's pregnant ! » tempted Sherlock.

« - What if…, began Mary suddenly worried. What if Moriarty knew who I used to be ? »

« - He is not like Magnussen, answered Sherlock, he won't use it against me… He will use YOU against me, and I still don't know how. »

« - Okay… » nodded Mary troubled.

Molly felt awkward, as if John's words were insults. She wasn't fragile or anything else, it wasn't because he was an ex-soldier that he had to demonstrate his superiority toward her. She suddenly took her coat and luggage, and asked Sherlock :

« - So ? When are we leaving ? »

Everyone turned to her and was a bit surprised of her initiative.

« - The sooner the best, said Sherlock while putting his coat and scarf. We take your car John ! You drive. We let Mary and Molly in the back and…well wait no, I mean Molly and me. »

« - Why is this so important ? » dropped John in disbelief.

« - Because Moriarty thinks Molly's my g…irlfriend, explained Sherlock. And we'll fool him, making him think he is right. »

« - Did I miss something ? » asked John with a smile for Molly.

« - We'll explain in the car, Sherlock said while going in the stairs. We're already late ! »

_** « Coming to the cottage. Prepare two double beds. Don't ask. SH » **_he texted his brother.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note : Here is the next chapter ! You didn't have to wait long, uh ? Hahah so enjoy ! And please, a little review to tell me if I should keep on this way...or another... In the next chapter, we'll have Caroline again ^^_

_« __**Very well. Two double beds. Is the second one for you and your ego ?**__**MH**__** »**_

_** « **__**I said don**__**'**__**t ask, can**__**'**__**t you read properly ? SH**__** »**_

« - What's going on ? » asked Molly next to Sherlock in the car.

His forehead was furrowed and eyebrows frowned. Something was definitely going wrong, and it wasn't hard to guess.

« - Nothing, answered back the detective in his usual tone. Too curious Mycroft. »

Molly giggled and the silence came back in the car. After about ten minutes, they left town rapidly and discreetly. Sherlock taped sightly on John's shoulder and told him at low voice :

« - I need to speak in private to Molly. »

« - Okay, do it ! » answered back John.

« - How ? You're all listening ! » Sherlock shouted.

« - Just speak in her ear, are you dumb or something ? »

« - B….But that means being close to her… »

« - Yes ! nodded John. And it is a normal thing nowadays. Especially for girlfriends and boyfriends. Shall I recall you have this role ? »

« - But I'm not supposed to change my behavior… »

« - This is not changing behavior…this is evolving. Plus, a car's following us so I'd suggest you to make a move…now. »

« - Okay. Got it. »

Sherlock got back to his seat and looked discreetly at Molly who had her head turned to the window and was looking at the beautiful landscape. Well he guessed it was beautiful because, as he had said to John and Mary's wedding, he was unaware of the beautiful. His eyes slipped on Molly's hair reached in her usual ponytail, her white skin slightly blushed by the cold. Unaware of the beautiful, though he was thinking that she was actually looking quite good. Very good. Pretty…lovely ? Sherlock shook his head to chase those ideas, and took gently Molly's hand. Suddenly she was out of her dreams and her attention was on Sherlock.

« Mmh ? » she asked with a little smile to him.

She watched him approaching her and his face going against her ear. She felt his breathe against her ear and she struggled not to sigh of pleasure.

« - When I told you Moriarty though we were lovers - and he was quite proud to pronounce it correctly this time - it didn't implied a changing of behavior. Except some minimal things.

« - Yes you…, stuttered Molly, you told me about that. »

« - Well here is time for details, he said while putting his arm around her. That's one of the details, okay ? »

« - Putting arms around me ? » blushed Molly.

« - Yes, Sherlock said while holding her timid stare. There's a car following us, I had to make a move…that's not like if it was something spontaneous, see ? »

Molly avoided his icy stare. She didn't want him to see she was enjoying his moves, his behavior. She nodded silently for him to continue.

« - We must begin from the fact everyone knows we're a couple, so taking the risk to amaze them, we certainly have to kiss in front of my parents. Try not to jump when I'll do it. Once will be enough though, my parents know me enough to know I'm not the kind to…cuddle his girlfriend like a fluff - as my sister would. Is it still okay ? »

Molly nodded. She felt hot and thought she was going to be as red as a tomato at this precise moment.

« - Oh and don't worry, it will only be a kiss on the cheek, as we have already done, remember ? » he said, correcting himself.

Molly had the impression of a cold shower. It wasn't really what she expected but, it was already a contact…physical contact with the man she loved.

« - Y..yes it's okay… » she said, trying not to move.

« - Maybe it will involved more like…sleeping together…, Sherlock continued carefully. Don't worry the bed is large and…well I won't tempt anything if you're afraid of… »

But he was interrupted by Molly's giggles. He gave her an interrogative look and she immediately calmed down.

« - Sorry, she said, I just…no it's nervous, sorry. »

Sherlock raised his brows but decided not to pay attention.

« - I thought it would have been a problem for you ! he said quite offended. Well for me it is ! I don't like sharing my bed… »

Molly stopped giggling at this sentence. Of course he didn't like. Of course it wasn't a pleasure for him to do all of those improvisations… It was to protect the bait, only for that. Sherlock's phone rang at this precise moment so he didn't notice her change of behavior.

_**« **__**Should I put one or two pillows ? MH**__** »**_

Sherlock grimaced and didn't answer to this tease.

« - Anything else ? » Molly said with a little bit of sadness on her face.

« - No. » answered quickly Sherlock while putting back his phone in his pocket.

He didn't really pay attention to her sudden melancholia but then he remembered the following car.

« - Yes ! he muttered and then remarked her sad look. What's wrong ? Did I say something…wrong ? »

« - It's okay, Molly said with a smile. Please go o… »

Her words stayed in her mouth as she felt Sherlock's soft hand attiring the back of her head to his face, and she seemed to miss a heart beat when she felt his soft lips against hers. Sherlock just wanted a quick kiss, to fool the car, but Molly took it seriously and put her hands in his hair as she deepened the kiss. And Sherlock had to admit it was enjoyable. When Molly broke the kiss, they were breathing hard, and the young pathologist seemed to realize what she had done and turned her back to Sherlock as he was genuinely smiling.

_**« **__**Nice job. JW**__** »**_

Sherlock raised his eyes on John's back with a furious look as Mary was practically out of laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note : Excuse me for the late update, I have some internet problems... Here is a chapter taking place in the car, during the trip to the cottage. Hope you'll not find it too annoying ^^" Tell me ! _

_Have a nice reading :3_

Molly was concentrated on the landscape. Well, was trying to, at least. She was constantly thinking about that kiss. Why did she feel the need to take it so seriously ? Well because she was in love, of course. But she knew it was just to fool the car following them, so why did she embarrassed herself like that ? She had to avoid John and Mary's little malicious smiles, and she knew Sherlock was way to still think about it but she could not help but thing about it. This incredible feeling…

Next to her, at the complete other side of the car, Sherlock was thinking. He had his hands under his lower lips, and eyes closed, moving at light speed. Sometimes he was making quick moves as to move away a parasitizing idea.

« - Sherlock ? asked suddenly the voice of John. The car's still following us as we are getting another road, what do we do ?

« - Nothing, he answered quickly, let them do. »

He knew they were watched, and not in a discreet way to fool them, so he had to play their game. Though, his little strategic withdrawal had his little effect, because he was going to a few allies and some more time to think about it, without Moriarty planning it. He smiled at the idea, but it vanished as fast as it came. Moriarty was adaptative, he could arrange the situation with his new web. And far from London, Sherlock didn't have his own web : the homeless network. But he had something of value, something with was worth those sacrifices, Caroline Rose. He got out of his mind palace and had a look for Molly Hooper, who was watching the annoying landscape by the window. Though he declared himself a sociopath, he was sorry for her to be taken into this huge and dangerous wave.

« - Molly ? » he suddenly asked.

The young woman turned from the window and tried to hold Sherlock's stare. His beautiful and troubling icy stare. She forgot what to say so she said let go a little :

« - Mmh ? »

Sherlock smiled genuinely and frowned when he noticed that she was completely grouped at the other side of the car, putting the most distance between them, and unconsciously, was slightly moving back from him when he talked to her.

« - Is everything okay Molly ? he asked in a low voice to avoid the Watson hear that conversation. You seem… »

« - Afraid ? asked Molly with a slight smile. Yes that's the word… »

« - Mmh, he answered with a strangely sorry stare to her. I know it might be a little complicated for you, you're just a pathologist… And by « just » I mean you're not me. We don't live the same life, even if ours seems to cross every time. »

They smiled a little at each other.

« - Molly, he continued, the car's still following us. So hum, unless this passionate kiss was a kind of fight for us, I suggest you to keep closer to me, and not at the other side of the car as if I would bite… »

Molly felt a little blush on her cheeks at the memory of the kiss and her rejection behavior following it.

« - Hum, she nodded. Yes, may be I should just…be…a bit closer. »

Along that, Sherlock unlocked her seat belt and pulled her to him by the waist. He locked her in the middle seat belt and wrapped his arm around her. He gently kissed her forehead and began to think again. In the middle of that, Molly was completely away. She was resisting the will to take his hand in hers, because that was something the car behind them could not see. His hand was resting on her waist, without any pressure, nothing telling it was a spontaneous and loving comportment, but really playing some sort of comedy. The « some years ago Molly » wouldn't have tell anything, but the « nowadays Molly » had to give her word.

« - I wish you warn me next time, she said abruptly, I'm not a…puppet. »

Sherlock, pulled off his thoughts by her remark, turned to her and said blankly :

« - I warned you when telling you there were some extra-things to do with both of us as a c…couple. Just follow a bit and catch up, you're being slow… »

Molly opened her mouth to answer back but she shut up immediately. She had no idea of what to answer to that. Being insulted by Sherlock was almost a habit, but since the day he faked his death, she was the only one to escape his insults, with John and Mary.

« - You're the one being slow ! she shouted suddenly, making jump the Watson. You think they will be fooled because suddenly you take the decision to have me by your side ? Do you even know what's a couple ? It's mutual comprehension, something you'll apparently never know. »

And she regretted her words as soon as she saw Sherlock turning to her.

« - Mmh ? he said casually. Sorry, was thinking, didn't pay attention, what were you…? »

Molly made him stop light-talking by a giant slap on the cheek. Her hand was burning, but she found the anger to unlock her seatbelt and return to her original place, away from Sherlock, who wasn't understanding at all what was happening.


	15. Chapter 15

After her brother's call, Caroline Rose went to her bedroom and, as her parents had removed the locker, locked herself into her wardrobe. She estimated the time before her parents to get worried to 4 hours and 20 minutes. She has all her time to think. Her mother didn't notice she didn't take her anxiolytics today. Bad for illness, but good for concentration. She needed to concentrate. For the moment, the only mistake she had done was to see personally Sherlock. Talking to Molly Hooper was part of Moriarty's plan and what had been said there too. But Sherlock taking advance in it, wasn't part of the plan and she didn't informed Moriarty of that. That was high trahison, deserving death. Caroline closed her eyes and began to think of a way to speak to Sherlock without no one else noticing it, and even speaking by an intermediary was too dangerous, because the house was certainly under high surveilling. And of course she knew she was in danger, even without speaking to Moriarty since the day she spoke first to Molly Hooper. In danger for being Moriarty's associate's and in danger for being secretly on Sherlock's side. Plus, she was still fragile from telling the truth to her parents, not able to see if they believed it. Her mom had told her that she always knew she had not abandoned them, and with the help of Mycroft, everything had gone right. After some hours to think, she decided, hallucinations coming, to take her medicines. She went to sleep after that, drugged by the amount of sleeping pills.

« - Caroline ? » a voice came from outside of her sleep.

Caroline hardly woke up. It was a voice she knew. A friendly voice. A voice she liked. The voice of a woman.

« - Caroline, this is Molly Hooper, do you remember me ? »

Not able to speak yet because of the medicines, she just barely nodeded a « yes ».

« - I think it's not time to talk to her. » a deep voice said behind her.

Caroline recognized this voice and, before falling asleep again, smiled slightly a happy smile.

Mycroft closed Caroline's door and faked a smile for both of them :

« - Is the couple of the year happy ? »

« - When will she be..seeable ? » asked Molly, worried.

Sherlock took gently her hand and put a slight kiss on it. He smiled genuinely and answered in the same time than his brother :

« - In 5 hours and 33 minutes. »

« - Oh my ! Mycroft said in a dramatic tone. Those sentimental effusions are too much for me. I still can't believe it Sherlock…how disgusting ! No offense Miss Hooper, but seeing my brother…in love…is quite something I didn't expect ! »

Sherlock put off his scarf and turned his heels, followed by Molly, who tried not to slip from her role.

« - Sherlock ! said his mom. It's so good to see you there with the rest of the family ! »

« - Tsss, family… » said Sherlock with disgust.

« - Sherlock you don't know all the truth about your sister… » began her mom.

« - She denied us ! She rejected her family and got adopted by another one, what do you want more ?! She isn't part of our family again ! »

« - Since when do you care so much abut family ? » laughed a mocking Mycroft.

« - Sherlock ? asked Molly. I know it will seem a lie to you but, I know too your brain, your brilliant brain will tell you I'm not lying to you, as I never did. »

« - No you never. » spoke rapidly Sherlock.

« - Your sister, Caroline Holmes has been abducted by scientists on her run away and those scientists had fake her death and passed her in France under the name of Rose. Her life has just been experimentations and torture since Moriarty hired her… »

« - So shall I be thankful to Moriarty, « darling » ? Sherlock asked after some minutes of loud silence.

« - I didn't mean that, I mean… » she stuttered.

« - Mom, Mycroft, Molly and I shall retire in our room for uh…conjugal duty. » cut suddenly Sherlock.

« - Sorry what ? » asked Molly shocked.

« - Just follow. » Sherlock answered between his teeth.

Molly felt worried since the hand he had put behind her waist was nervously shacking, which was a thing which never happened to Sherlock Holmes when he wasn't under drugs. They crossed the Watson on their way to their bedroom. John seemed to speak to Sherlock but he didn't paid attention. Molly excused him, and followed him to their bedroom. There, Sherlock locked them into the room and hide the key. He turned to Molly and she didn't know, she really didn't, what was going to happen.

« - Since when do you know that and who told you ? he asked in a shout.

« - Sherlock, I… » she timidly prepared.

« - Answer fast. » he cut.

« - She told me, your sister, Caroline… » abandoned Molly.

« - And how do you know it's not a lie ?! » shouted Sherlock.

« - Because you're blind ! shouted Molly too. Mycroft suspected it from the beginning, and you didn't make enough deductions this time ! Because of your emotions ! »

« - I don't have emotions ! » yelled Sherlock.

« - Oh no ? asked slowly Molly. And what do you feel when I slap you ? Nothing ? Or being a shit ? And what do you feel when I kiss you ? Nothing too ? »

Suddenly a low knock on the door stopped them from their arguments.


End file.
